SORCERER'S STAFF: BOOK ONE : NEW ORDER
by vogterafis
Summary: Byron Swain is a sixteen year old teen who lives in a normal life. One day he trains in a school known as the N. O Academy to use the power of Necromancy, The One Who is The One's magic, to avenge his parents who were killed by wizards and witches. (Witch and Wizard; Before Chapter 1 to Before Chapter 100) "I'll keep on posting a chapter every week OR SO, so don't miss it!"
1. NEW ORDER: CHAPTER ONE

**"****N****EW ORDER****"**

"THE PAST"

**_Byron_**

Let me start my story with an origin. Alphateo Swain was my dad and Eugenia Swain was definitely my mom. They both died, what I mean is, "killed" by some robbers, I think. They died when I was seven years old. It was very tragic for me and my little sister when we saw our parents dead on two coffins, two burials and two tombstones each. Before that night of the incident, my father called me

"Byron, come here." he called with a smiling face after he did work with mom in the basement. First I really did not know what were they doing under but I'd never asked. It was my birthday next week and my parents always gave me special presents. They sometimes gave it to me before the week of my birthday.

"What is it dad?" I said excitingly

"I want to give you something before you visit your aunt. I want you to give your present already." He replied. He reached out to his pocket and showed me an "S" diamond shaped pendant with a blue stained glass on the middle of it and the "S" pendant is attached to the chained lasso. He then gave it to me.

"But I don't want it!" I yelled. Of course I was a child at that time. I was still immature. I threw the necklace to the floor.

Dad took the necklace on the floor "Aren't you grateful of what you have? This is what my father gave me when I was seven; like your age." He cheered. He again, gave it to me.

"I don't want it I want my favorite toy at the mall!" I yelled and then I cried. Yup, I was a total nut head at my past times.

"But—"dad stopped talking when he glanced at mom, who shook her head. My dad quickly left with mom and talked behind the kitchen.

The next day I and my sister went off to my aunt's house; my aunt brought us there. But before that, my dad whispered to me "When you come back here, in the closet you will find your present."

"Why don't you give it to me? It's not the stupid necklace, right?" I asked

My dad shook his head "It's a surprise."

We stayed a week in my uncle and aunt's home until we decided to go back home before the day of my birthday. She brought us back to our home but it was different now, the door was broken, glass pieces were scattered on the grass and the most horrifying of all, were the blood stains around the lawn. We dashed inside and I was terrified when I saw two dead bodies on the floor; it was our parents covered with blood and around them were tumbled furniture.

I put my hand on my father's shoulder and shook it "Dad?"

He didn't reply. I asked again with tears flowing "Dad?!"

When he didn't reply twice, I put my head on my arms on his body and started to cry "Dad! Why won't you answer me! You said you will never leave me!"

My aunt came and I embraced her tightly. She and my uncle are the last and the kindest living relative that I and my sister had left.

When my sister and my aunt were outside, I remembered suddenly what dad said about his present for me _"in the closet you will find the present …" _ I quickly went to the closet and saw the necklace that my dad tried to gave me; the "S" necklace. I took it and there was a letter under it and it reads

_"__Happy 8__th__ Birthday Byron,_

_We are so proud of you that after so many years of taking care of you, it is time that we will give you a special gift from my ancestors. Never lose it, or else you will forget the memories about your parents. When you see us dead or gone do not cry and be sad as years go by, please be a good and brave boy. If you wear this stupid necklace, remember that your parents are always there for you. We will always love you…"_

I cried again but as I lay my head on the bottom of the paper I saw small words on it. I looked closely and it reads

_"__P.S Don't show or tell this, neither the necklace nor the letter to your aunt nor your sister. Don't tell it to anyone_._ Promise us._"

I wonder why I would not show it to anyone but I kept my promise to them. Since then, I started living with my aunt and uncle's home. I call them "mom" and 'dad". Years go by with the necklace secretly worn around my neck.


	2. NEW ORDER: CHAPTER TWO

**"****N****EW ORDE****R"**

"ACCEPTANCE"

**_Byron_**

I am a first year student; the most important and climax of my life. The first year that I should be mature in what I do, say and think. It is the season when I make new friends and experience new enemies. It is also the season when I open feelings and secrets to a trusted person. It is when I decide and conclude problems in our academic, social and mental life. But for me, it's a different and turning point of my story.

Back when I was grade school, I was known as the class victim (till now); always the punching bag of every bully in our batch (till now). I was also known as "weasel"; almost, 95% in my batch called me that name (till now). It started when this friend of mine always called me "weasel" because I really act and may look like a weasel (till now). I rode with that name until I realized, I was already bullied by the whole batch! And guess what, that friend of mine became my worst bully ever since; he joined the bully side (till now).

Back to where I was saying, while walking down the crowded aisle, I hear my batch mates disgusted as I passed them "It's that weasel again." And "Isn't that the famous weasel?" and "I bet his doing his weaselly moves again." and worst "No one in this batch likes him nor the world does!"

I run to the restroom, to stop my ears from hearing those awful words. I lower my head down upon the sink, putting my hands against the table sink and cry.

Then I remember a memory before when I was in elementary. When I was in grade school, I was told by my group leader to fetch something as soon as possible; I errand that easiest work than the rest of my group mates. As I fetch the defined object told by my group leader, I saw one of my school mates tripped and broke his leg out. Because of my piteous heart and mind, I putted his arm around my bony neck and slowly dragged him to the clinic. When I came back my errand was a failure for being late. I tried to explain but some would just close their ears and some others won't believe me.

I look on the mirror._ "Past is past, It's time to face the future."_ I sense hope within me that I could prove myself that I'm worth like just anybody. I rub my tears and try to smile as I walk out the restroom.

I check on my new locker; locker fifty-two. In this school, we have our own assigned locker. My locker is by the trashcan. I don't know if this is some sort of prank or something. Imagine going here every morning, you're going to stop by your locker and smell the stink of the trashcan.

Then Wisteria Allgood comes looking for her locker. She stops next to my locker and mumbles to herself "This is it; locker fifty-one."

"Hey Wisty!" I greet. Instead of greeting me back, she just looks at me then she looks to her locker. She pushes the key, twists it and opens the locker door.

"Jeez, Wist, you look serious today for our first day of school." I say

"It's because your locker is next to mine, weasel." She replies disgustingly as she arranges her things to her locker.

"So what's wrong about it?"

She looks at me, very seriously, slams and closes her locker door and replies "Because the whole world hate your guts" Her face is about two inches from mines and pokes her pointer to my chest "including me"

Then she passes by me, bumping shoulder to shoulder _"Ouch and harsh for such a girl like her."_

What she said was true but it didn't hurt me for the first time; maybe I was used to it. They call me "weasel" or "weirdo" or "jerk" but whatever they call me, I'm glad that I can still stand up to be who I am. What others think of me? Just let them think of me. What others judge of me? Just let them judge me. What I think and judge of myself? Then just let myself be.


	3. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER THREE

"**NEW ORDER****"**

"WELCOME TO N.O ACADEMY"

_**Byron**_

I come home very early to sleep on my dear bed which is waiting for me. I open the door and I see my aunt watching television "Hi mom!" I call her mom since my real parents died.

"Hello dear!" she turns away from the television to greet me "How's first day school?"

"Uh- It's okay. Fine thanks." I never told my parents about the school calling me a weasel.

I then drag my feet to the stairs. I smile dreamily as I see myself resting on the soft bed. My mother snaps in "Do you have any homework?"

"None" I reply. "It's the first day of school so there is no homework."

"Well if you're not planning to do anything today, I want you to come with me."

I was surprised "What?"

"I'm going to join you in a productive organization."

"But mom, can we do this tomorrow. I'm very tired!" I ask for mercy

"Your sister has signed up. It's your turn."

I go down the stairs, wrap my arms, and make an angry face. My body readies to throw a tantrum. My mother notices it; she goes near me and whispers "Do you want to revenge?"

"Huh?" My face puzzles. _"Revenge for what?"_

"Revenge the deaths of your parents?"

I stay silent. She says again "There is a powerful and secret academy; The New Order Academy."

"The New Order what-?"

"New Order Academy, it is an organization that will become the political order of this land. They will bring balance and restoration in this world."

"What's that got to do about my parents? My parents weren't politicians."

My aunt looks side by side and whispers "They were killed by wizard and witches" There is a big question mark on top of my head _"Wizard and witches? Aren't those folktale characters? Are they even real?"_

She continues "They were killed by their powerful magic. Your parents are just weaklings, humans. That's why they can-"

"Look, mom, I hate to break it with you but wizard and witches are not real." I snap as I turn away and walk up the stairs "But I won't be signing up in this so called New Order Academy."

"By the way, Byron…" she continues "…why didn't you tell me that 95% of your batch mates call you "Weasel?"

I shock as my eyes widen. I turn to my mother who is still looking at me._ "How did she know that?"_

I go down the stairs slowly "Or you didn't tell me that someone told you that "the whole world hates your guts."

"H-h-how did y-you know that?" I stutter

"Magic, of course. How can I read your mind without the use of magic?"

"This isn't black magic." I assure

"Watch" she claps her hands three times and some kind portal appear on front of us. "Jump in, dear."

I shake my head with the mixture of nervousness and fear. She holds my hand "On the count of three, we jump to the portal together."

I nod nervously. She counts "One….Two…..Three!" I close my eyes as we jump into it.

I stumble after going through the portal, landing my face on the floor; my aunt says to me "stand up son. We're here."

I groan as I stand. "Where am I?"

"We're at the front gate of the N.O Academy." She replies

I gaze the academy _"This doesn't look like an academy. Looks like hell to me."_

"Let's go in" she walks to the gate.

"But—"

"No buts Byron." She snaps. "We are going in there." She forces me. As we walk in I see a around the academy. I see a group of men marching in unison. I see teens, twice my age, training like martial art way. _"I won't survive that."_

I enter the academy auditorium and see a crowd of people chattering on front of a big stage; probably waiting for someone popping out on the stage. _"I hope this isn't a waste of being here."_

Then smoke puffs that fill the entire stage and the crowd silence. Then in the smoke appear glowing red eyes. He pulls out his hands in the air and the smoke disappears. I rub my eyes _"Did he just suck all the smoke into his hands."_

The man shows his head proudly and still raising his hands upwards. The announcer announces to the crowd "Give it up for The One Who is The One!" The crowd cheers wildly with the mixture of howling, clapping and whistling.

The One Who is The One, if that's what they call him, wears a formal red tuxedo and he has a creepy bald head. _"He looks like a villain in a hero movie."_

"Don't judge by a book by its cover." She reads my mind and whispers to me "Just watch"

The One takes the microphone. He makes a stop sign using his hand and the crowd silence. He says his speech "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, you know that the election is near. Many people ask "What is the New Order?" I will tell you now." He continues "The New Order is a bright future in this world. It is a future that replaces the democracies like corrupting and illusory freedom; it will replace with higher discipline."

I look at my aunt, who is smirking at him. He continues "After years of planning and research, we will take the opportunity to change that future for a better world. The Council of Ones, my trusted council, is in position because they have the values and principles do what is best. We will do our best to execute the criminals and deviants who are wandering the land; most especially those who are against us. For this moment in history, those who have the courage to do to face the difference, vote us. Thank You." The crowd applauses after saying his final words

I talk to myself _"So what's the relation of his speech to my dead parents?"_

Suddenly, a reporter calls him up in the crowd and asks "And who are this deviants and criminals?"

The One did not reply for a while but he smiles and replies afterwards "witches and wizards" My eyes widen and my jaw drops slowly.

"But sir, aren't you a wizard too?" Another reporter asks

"For your information I am not a wizard." He says "I'm a necromancer. Necromancers are the ones who balance the world for the future but these wizards and witches are different. They are ruthless beings and they should be eliminated from here. If you want to join us in our elimination team, just ask my general for your request."

I look at my aunt again and she looks at me "It's time to avenge your parents." Anger flames through my systems. My aunt's right; they killed my parents. It's payback time. "Where's the general he's talking about?" I ask and my aunt proudly smiles "Because I've got nerves of revenge coming up. I'm signing for the elimination team."


	4. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER FOUR

"**NEW**** ORDE****R"**

"TO BE A NECROMANCER"

_**Byron**_

In being one of the elimination team, First, I must have the magic and power of necromancy. Of course you wouldn't be facing wizards and witches who have it while I don't. Second, I must learn martial arts because it is needed for the necromancy to work. Third, I should not tell it to anybody that I am part of.

The first evening, after I came home from school, I train to be one of the elimination team that was worse than taking a one hundred item test. I saw about fifteen teen trainees in the classroom who are so aggressive. We had a coach who is too strict and all evening and we did not rest. The only worst thing ever that came to my life is that I had only one hour sleep to sleep then wake up for school; it's going to be every day!

Five days had passed and my body feels weak, my face looks haggard and I fail my first quiz in both Kung Fu and in Algebra.

I wake up for the sixth day at school. I wobbly walk down and fall down to the floor. My aunt heard the "thud" upstairs so she runs up to me and takes my head to my lap. I say "I think I should retire as a student in the N.O Academy."

My aunt is surprised "retire?"

"Or retire from my school?"

"Retire from your school?!" my aunt shocks "You just can't be dropped off. What I mean is you can get used to it."

I jump up "Mom, I can't just get used to it. I'm already tired." She replies nothing; I disappoint her. I continue "I need to go to school; I've got a Science test to fail."

I walk down the stairs and I hear what my aunt says "You didn't join the academy to fail. We just wanted you, on your own, avenge the life of your parents. That is the way it is; student by day, trainee by night. You just have to accept it by believing you could go through this." I didn't reply nor say goodbye and I run quickly outside.

At school, I wobbly down the crowded hallway to my locker.

"Hey Swain!" a call comes into my ear. It was my bully or also known as ex-best friend, Ted MacArcus.

"Where's your lunch 'cause I'm hungry!" he shouts.

I unzipped my bag and search my lunch. Because I don't want to cause any fight here, I'll just give it. The problem is I don't have it; I left it at home.

"So where is it?!" he yells. The students stay silent

"I don't have it, Okay! Just leave me be." I close my locker wildly and go to the other direction.

Then he grabs my shoulder fiercely, to face him "you're lyin'! Give it!" he clenches his fist.

"I told you I don't have anything!" I shave his hand by my arm but his other hand hits my temple. I fall to the ground. "You better follow what I say so better give it!"

I stand up. "You want my lunch." I grab my bag pack "Then have it!" I toss my heavy bag at him knocking him down on the ground and the pile of books fall to his face.

He groans as he stands up "We're not finished here!" he throws a fist at me but I dodge it at a knick of time. Then I give him a body kick and he falls to the ground for the second time; laying there unconscious. _"Did I just hit him?" _

I look around and I see the students mutter to each other. I pick up my things and put it in my bag. I run away from the crowd to my classroom.

During Math class, my eyes try to pay attention to the board full with mathematical equations then to my boring teacher talking blah-blah. I flashback my mind a while ago when I kicked Ted to his big body. He fought Ted before by throwing kicks or punches, which did not affect him._ "I wasn't like this before."_ I look at my hands. _"Is this the power of Necromancy? Have I achieved its power-"_

"Mr. Swain" my teacher calls. I jump from my seat and stand erect. "On the board, write your answer."

After the last subject, class was dismissed. I stretch my arms and legs _"What a boring day…..I hope this wouldn't be too boring than my quiz later on parkours."_

Later I am with my N.O classmates stretching and warming up for the quiz, while I seat on the chair waiting to take the quiz. The coach appears before us and we quickly line up with erect posture.

"Today students, you will face the ultimate quiz." He says as he presses a button on a remote and the big wall on front of us goes up. We see a big spacious room; there are approximately a hundred small holes on every wall and five door openings beyond the wall on front of us.

"What you are about to do is survival." The coach says with a scary look. "The only rule is to get across to the opening without being hit-" He cuts when a bullet shoots from one of the holes to the coach. In an instant, he ball his fist in midair and opens his fist to us; there was the bullet, caught by his fast hands "…without being hit by the bullets and missiles and never cause bloodshed in the room." My classmates start to shiver with fear and some murmuring.

"Quiet!" he shouts and we stand erect "If you didn't make it….." he smirks and I know what he is talking about if we didn't survive _"Is this really an academy?"_

"Let's begin." He says "Mr. Emaraldo you're first."

After ten trainees take the quiz, three passed, four wounded and the rest… "Dead sir" said one of the medics who are making medical operations on my classmate. "Seven bullets in him; two are through his heart."

My coach sighs. He looks to his list and calls the next "Mr. Swain!" My body jumps at the same time shivers with fear._ "I wasn't signed up to end my life like this!" _My whole body shakes with fear but I try to motivate myself _"For your family Byron; you can do this!"_ I inhale and exhale air heavily.

"Go!" my coach whistles. I run across the room and bullets fire to me. I do parkour to avoid the fast bullets. I did well, actually until they stop firing.

It's time to face the final challenge; dodge the incoming missiles. I continue to run as the missiles launch. I accidentally slip blood from the floor and fall to the ground.

Then the last thing I see are the missiles aiming at me. I raise my hands doing like stop signs. Then missiles hit me exploding me and my surroundings.

I black out. My eyes shut and my body stays still._ "Am I already dead?"_

I open my eyes slowly, still my hands are up. My eyes widen when I look at my body _"Wait, I'm still alive?!" _I was protected by some kind of force field that circled and eloped my surrounding about five inches in diameter. My classmates gasp and my coach's jaw drops.

"_I wonder where this force field came from." _I think _"I should be grateful for saving my life." _

"H-how a-are you doing that?" my coach terrifies also my classmates; they never saw this before.

"_He doesn't know?" _I ask myself surprisingly. _"Don't tell me…" _I think of turning off the barrier and I did; the force field fades before my eyes. I look at my hands and I see some like black magic covering my hands.

Bullets fire again suddenly and I do parkour. I'm tired of this; if I really have the skills, I could really knock down these things. My hands spark and black magic knocks out the fast bullets. _"Looks like I'm in a movie!"_

I fiercely wave my hand horizontally and like a machine gun, my magic zaps down the bullets continuously. I continue to do parkour while running and zapping magic above, behind and under my body and jumps.

I reach the finish line—what I mean is opening "Yeeessss!" I look back to my classmates and coach who was still terrified "What have you done?"

I looked around the room and I was shock; I destroyed the room. The holes had big "holes" on it and other big holes that I zapped while running. I put my hand on my mouth_. "Uh-oh"_

"Well done, young man." A voice breaks out behind my classmates. He is lurking in the dark. "You have mastered necromancy in such young age."

"And who are you?" I ask

He steps into the light; it was The One. He looks to my coach. "Take him to my HQ." he says as he goes away "He could be a great addition in our N.O."


	5. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER FIVE

"**NEW**** ORDE****R"**

"NECROMANCER SWAIN"

_**Byron**_

"Do you know why you were brought here?" The One Who is The One says as he walks slowly as he circulates me. We are in his office, which is pretty big. I stand like a soldier on front of his grand wide table.

"I-I don't know sir." I reply with a stutter.

"Don't tell me you don't know!"He looks at me with a serious face.

"I…" I feel very nervous. My legs wiggle with fear. "I use the power of necromancy?"

"Exactly" he looks at me he continues "I give necromancy to those who were great in their training and you were the first one to receive such honor even though I never gave it to you yet. I have the power to give and take away that power you know. So tell me, who gave you the power?"

I stay silent. I really never knew who gave me that power. "…..I don't know-"

"You don't know." He snaps "There must be! Don't tell me you don't know!"

"Really sir, I don't know." I reply with fear; knowing I'll die if I didn't answer. "I'd just find out when I knocked my bully out and training-!"

"Don't shout at me boy!" he warns. He let out a deep sigh and says "You're brave to face who has a higher rank than you."

"I'm sorry sir." I ask for forgiveness from his highness. "You can take my necromancy away from me sir."

I notice a surprise in his face. I continue "There is no honor for me taking this powerful magic. Let me continue to train; soon, when I'm an achieved student I may bring back my necromancy."

He looks at me with a serious face; he may look very angry. I humbly say "Sorry sir, I spoke." I bend my head down; thinking what he will do to me.

Someone places my shoulder and I flinch; it was the One. I look up and he says "You're a very honorable man. What is your name?"

"Byron Swain, sir" I reply.

He nods with an interesting face. Then his hand on my shoulder and his eyes start to glow. I flinch but I try to remain still. _"What is he doing?"_

After a few seconds, the glow fades and speaks "I see you're power is very strong; inappropriate for a beginner like you." He puts his hand over his mouth "Do you want your power increased?"

I shock with surprise "Sir, I really do want the power, but I may not able handle its power."

"But you can." He places his hand on me and says some kind of spell on me

_Necromancy, necromancy, necromancy!_

_The art of great magic has come upon your soul!_

_Magic of blackness and darkness you shall receive!_

_Accept the offering given by the great One!_

_Among the infinite population across,_

_You were chosen to become one of the hundred!_

_You are chosen to rule with a hard iron fist!_

_To create a world full of discipline and logic_

_And replace the culture of creativity _

_To make a spiral world better place to live in!_

_You will stay loyal and obey the New Order_

_Thus you will be a powerful necromancer!_

Suddenly my body shakes; magic is transmitting into me. I feel the great power within me. It's increasing and growing and it stops. I fell on the ground unconscious.

"Rise Swain!" he commands and he smirks "or should I say, Necromancer Swain!"

I open my eyes and black magic glows on my eyes and hands. The One says "You are now a powerful necromancer. You are now part of the Elimination Team."


	6. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER SIX

"**NEW**** ORDE****R"**

"BLOOD AGAINST BLOOD"

_**Byron**_

After weeks of training with professionals who are capable in handling necromancy better than me, I became the most powerful youngest necromancer. I won competitions against adult necromancers. Truly, they were hard to fight; their skills are so quick and agile. I got a six out of ten wins which is a great honor for a young necromancer. I was awarded for two medals because of these.

My luck at school is also changing; I did well in my grades; my teachers praise for me because I'd changed. The bullies who bully me, they never came to me and did their dirty work. They were terrified because of what happened to Ted. The most amazing thing that happened is my uncle became part of the Council of Ones; he is known as The One Who Tallies the Internal Revenues.

My life became perfect then; I hope it would last forever. But not all things end with a happy ending

My eleven year old sister, Matilda, joined the New Order on the same day that I'd joined. Matilda was my only sister and best friend; we always bond and talk every day. She trusts me and I trust her that is why we both share secrets together and we learn more about each other than my parents nor my aunt and uncle.

Last year, I and my sister were in the dining room alone and I told her about my secret crush at school…

"You know sis, there is this girl I like…"

Matilda looked at me with and curious face. "So, who is this girl?" she smirked.

"Her name's Wisty, Wisteria Allgood, she's beautiful alright but she hates me."

"You confessed it to her?"

"No. She bullies me."

Matilda sighed "Why would you love someone who bullies you around?"

"That's what I keep on asking myself." I continued with depression "Why would I love someone who is bullying me; a bad girl, who cuts classes or gets detentions every day."

"Very inappropriate for a kind person like you" Matilda said with concern

I smiled _"Thanks, Matilda"_

But everything had changed ever since when we both joined the New Order. We don't have time to bond nor talk; we are busy for our training and loads of homework. We never eat together because she finishes her food before I arrive from training; dinner time was our time when we usually talk together after school. When I won competitions or medals, she just says "Congrats." and shakes my hand with a simple face. Before the N.O, I was just awarded for "Perfect Attendance" in my Graduation day she shouts "Congrats!" hugs me with a happy face.

Then one day when I come home from the Elimination Team. I see my sister looking at me with a serious face as I enter the house.

"Where have you been?" Matilda asks.

"From training" I say a half lie and then I say the whole truth "Actually, we had just captured five wizards and sent them to jail to face The One."

"Brother, don't do this; it's the wrong thing to do." She holds to my arm.

"_What!" _ I shave her hand away from my arm. I shout "What are you saying Matilda! You know I did this for the glory of the N.O!" I soften my voice "And to avenge our parents."

"No, brother we have been deceived." I widen my eyes _"What do you mean deceived!"_

"Everything that we knew about our parent's deaths is a lie!" I become more surprised_ "What aunt said was a lie!"_

"No. Wizards killed our parents—"

"Byron, they didn't killed them." she continues "it was the N.O!"

I become more shocked "It can't be!"

"It's the truth!" tears flow from her eyes.

"Who told you that lie?!" I disbelieve

She stays silent for a while and says with a gentle voice "Our father" she continues "Every night in my dreams he tells me that we shouldn't be loyal to the N.O. Even if, I can't see his face, his gentle voice recalls my memory of our father."

I stay silent still and I say disbelieving "It's not him. Someone might have poisoned your mind to make that stupid dream."

"No brother, it is real believe me-"

"Matilda!" I shout. I never shout her before like this.

"Byron, what happened to you!" she cries "You were never like this! You've changed!"

"No, Matilda" I say as I past her "You've changed."

She cries as she puts her hands on his face. I hear her sobs and pity her. I want to comfort her but I still feel angry.

"You leave me no choice, Byron." She says then I turn to her. Her eyes are glowing red and I feel the winds spiraling around her. Her favorite pink pencil from her hand grows into a long golden magical staff.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She has never done this before; she seems so powerful.

"Byron, I am against the N.O. If you choose to stay with them…." she continues "You are my enemy!"

She never said this before because we are never enemies; we are best of friends. I let my mind choose and I decide "I choose to stay loyal to the N.O!"

"Then so be it!" she waves her staff across and fire appears under my body. It is burning my body and I yell out because of pain. I quickly use my magic to extinguish the hot fire

"If you want our relationship to be like this…." I huff from exhaustion "Fine!" I wave my hand and magic blasts out my hand. She leaps and dodges my attack. She quickly throws ice icicles from her staff and I form a force field like I did in training. I kick an attack and blast my magic to my sister"BOOOM!" and she flies backward from the impact _"Target hit!"_

That couldn't stop my sister; she lifts her staff and rocks float on air. She points it to me and the rocks began to hit me with full force. One shot at my arm, one from my leg. I do parkour to avoid the shooting rocks. I blast magic out my feet while I dive into the air and she's hit. She falls to the ground; accidentally letting go of her staff and it rolls away from her. I stand up on my feet. I throw fists simultaneously; to and fro like a boxer and blasts magic out my hand. _"You're not my sister anymore."_

I stop attacking and prepare for another attack coming from her. I can't see clearly what happened to Matilda because of the smoke that I'd just made from the explosions. After the smoke left, I see my sister lay unconscious.

Suddenly she turns to air; like someone has just vaporized her. I look behind; it was The One with my aunt and uncle. "I saw your performance. You did great."

I say nothing. I say to myself _"That means he saw_ _the whole thing since I came home!"_

The One continues "It's a pity to see your sister who fell to the dark side."

"I don't pity her sir, she's not my sister!" I shout with anger

The One smiles "I'm proud to have a great necromancer like you."

I smile with honor "Thank you sir."

My aunt runs and embraces me with tears "I'm also proud of you my son."

"Thank you, mom" I embrace her back.

Later on, The One disappears and the three of us rebuild our house again. I ask my aunt "You never cried for Matilda, didn't you?"

"Why would you cry over a traitor to the New Order?"

She's right. _"I shouldn't be crying over a traitor." _Suddenly I glance to my sister's grave. I see her favorite pink pen still there, still unbroken.

Flashbacks came to me when I remembered when she used the pink pencil as a gift from our parents when we were young; when, our parents are still alive…

"What have you drew there?" I asked as I sat near her in the dining room.

"Here" In the drawing, there were four stickmen and each has an arrow pointing the names of each stickman. She points "This is Daddy, Mommy, you and me."

I know her drawing is not that beautiful so I said "it's beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

We sat there for a while. Matilda asked me "What will happen to us when we get separated?"

I look at her with a puzzled face but I said "No it will never happen to us. Even if you could turn the world upside down, you will always be my sister; not physically but here." I pointed to my heart. Her tears fell and she embraced me.

I blink my eyes twice and I am back to reality. My sister is dead. I take the pink pencil and hug it like she's here, alive. A tear flow down from my eye.

"_I miss my sister."_


	7. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER SEVEN

"**NEW ORDER****"**

"AGAINST THE ALLGOODS"

_**Byron**_

A week passed since the death of my sister, things are getting back to normal. The Elimination Team starts to raid homes where wizards and witches are. They fought their magic to defend themselves. Some had great powers that can overrun us and some, tried their best.

One day, I'm classifying on the identification forms of the prisoners. Then my ears catch the word "Allgoods" I turn to where it came from; it was one of mates talking to the commander.

"Allgoods? How many are there, Darius?" The commander asks.

"Family of four" Darius replies. "Benjamin, the father: Eliza, the mother: Whitford, the brother and-"

"Wisteria, the sister" I say to myself, unknowing I interrupted their conversation. Their eyes are on me now "You know them?" Darius asks

"Yeah, Whit is my schoolmate and Wisty is my classmate." and I ask "Are they really wizards and witches?"

"Positive" Darius nods. "I can feel their energy as I get near their house."

Commander looks at him "Strong energy?"

"Don't know" He replies "It's different. Never felt this kind of energy before."

Suddenly the door flies open; the N.O messenger runs in to tell some big news. "We won!" Men inside the room howl and clap. He continues "We won! We won in the elections! The New Order is now the newly formed government!" he shouts with joy again.

The New Order had just run for political party in the land. The people elected our party and won. _"Looks like all the odds are in our favor."_

Darius returns to the discussion "About the Allgoods-"

"Let's go outside the room!" The commander snaps as he covers his ears. "Then let's talk!"

The three of us go out of the room and resume in the lonely hallway. Darius speaks again "From what I was saying-"

"You were talking about the Allgoods?" a voice replies with a gust of wind swaying my clothes where the wind goes. We turn around in different directions to where the voice came from.

"Don't be too surprised."A figure appears before us and it was the One. "You're not celebrating for the N.O's winning celebration?"

The three of us look at each other; nothing to say.

"Byron" The One speaks to me and I step forward and salute. "You're in charge for raiding the Allgoods home."

"Sir?"

"Why him? Aren't we included?" Darius asks.

"You and commander will take charge for Operation Wolf." The One says. "This will be a difficult raid; the wizards there are extremely dangerous."

Commander and Darius looks to each other and salute. "Yes sir!" They run to the study room, leaving me and The One alone.

"You know the Allgoods very well." He replies. "That's why I'm choosing you in this raid and besides, the Whit and Wisty don't know that they have powers."

"They don't know that they have powers?" I ask surprisingly.

"Why yes. Their parents always keep their secrets from them." The One replies. "It's not yet there time to know the secrets of reality." He continues "Remember Byron, this raid is an important mission and I count on you that you will succeed."

"Why is this so important?"

"Wisteria has this magic in her that is very powerful." He explains. "It is known as the Gift." He looks to me in the eye with a scary and dark look in his face. "This Gift is a magic like no other. It has the ability over fire and no one in this world could achieve it."

"This Gift…." my mind puzzles with questions "What is this benefit for the New Order?"

He silence for a while because he's thinking something important "Byron, gather up the rest of the Elimination Team. Give complete arm to each soldier and you will receive a helicopter loaded with ammunitions that you will need."

I'm surprised. _"The One would never give such weapons to us. _In each raid a fight, I use my magic to fight without any weapons. We and my team wore only N.O uniform and blue jeans. I ask "Why so many weapons?"

"Because Wisty is very dangerous; if she uses her Gift, it might be the end of your team." He continues "Go to my office there you will find the arrest warrants for the Algoods."

I salute and run to his office, which is twenty meters away from where I'm standing.

"And by the way, Byron…" The One calls to me. I turn around to see him.

"Don't use your magic." The One says "but just in case everything goes wrong, use it."

I salute again. "Yes sir!" I run to his office.

"_No." _I doubt myself_ "Wisty….She can't be a witch!" _ My heart breaks into pieces. I clench my fists harder as I sway them back and fro as I run. If I continue the mission, Wisty might get hurt and she'll be "turned-off" from what I did to her. If I didn't capture her, I betrayed the New Order.

But my mind chooses and I feel the anger in me._ "But she bullies me. She hates me. They all did. They hate my guts. So it's payback time! Not for myself but for my parent's deaths. In behalf of the wizards and witches, I will take revenge against the Allgoods and I will separate Whit and Wisty from their parents so they will feel what it likes to have parents by your side!" _


	8. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER EIGHT

"**N****EW ORDE****R"**

"FIGHT WITH THE WITCH AND WIZARD"

(Witch and Wizard after Chapter 8)

_**Byron**_

"Put them into the van!" I command as my men throw Whit and Wisty into the armored van. My soldiers had just raided the Allgood's home and we successfully captured and arrested them. The driver turns on the ignition, stomps on the pedal, and drives away bringing the dangerous prisoners.

What was left is to imprison Benjamin and Eliza Allgood in the other van. The One comes to me and whispers to me "Be careful with them."

I nod "Yes sir" The One smiles at me and in a glimpse he disappears turning into air.

"You're following him now." Eliza says with disappointment. Her hands are grasp behind her back by one of my men.

"Why yes" I reply "Because wizards and witches killed my parents"

Benjamin and Eliza looked to each other with surprises in their faces. Benjamin turns to me "You're wrong!"

"I'm wrong? What are you talking about?" I ask with curiosity.

"We, wizards and witches, did not kill your parents!"

"Shut up!" I mock and stop them and I look at my soldiers "Arrest them! Put them in the van!"

"No!" She shouts as she escapes from the grasps of the soldier who held her. She throws her hands and blasts magic out of her hand blasting the soldier. Benjamin removes the grasps of the soldier and punches him in the face.

"Stop them!" I command. The men aim their guns and bullets starts to zip to them. Benjamin stomps his foot to the ground and suddenly bullets stop moving; they pause. Then the pauses stop, bullets fall to the ground.

Benjamin and Eliza hold hands and point their hands and blast another magic at us. Wizards and witches have powerful magic when they unite their powers. I close my eyes from their magic but as the blast stop I wasn't affected by the blast; my men did.

"You're wrong Byron." Benjamin walks to me. "The New Order killed your parents."

"You're just like my sister." I say. "I don't believe you!" Anger fills in my body as the glass windows shatters and walls crumbles into pieces. I press my fist hardly on the ground and floors starts to crack on the floor toward the Allgoods. They fly back from the explosion from the floor cracks. I shoot magic from my hands and Eliza is shot by from my magic. She flies backwards and she knocks out the wall.

"Eliza!" Benjamin cried. I shoot another to Benjamin but he misses my aim. He waves his hands and simultaneous bullets of magic shoots everywhere on front of me. I do parkour what I usually do. As I leap into the air my hands raise to miss his shots. My hands aim at him thus I have the opportunity to shoot my magic. I blast my magic and he flies backward landing beside Eliza.

I come to them still devastated from my magic "Why didn't you use your magic to defend your children? You use them only when they already left."

"Because we don't want them to be in the crossfire" Eliza says "They might be hurt or worse die. If one of them dies, the whole world dies too."

"Destiny awaits for the both of them." Benjamin continues as he looks to me in the eye and smiles proudly at me "especially you"

Then suddenly they both disappear into thin air. _"They've escaped!"_

"Sir!" one of men calls as he runs to me "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The Allgoods have escaped. I want you to block the perimeters of the area to make sure they won't escape."

"Yes sir!" he salutes and leaves me alone.

"_Destiny waits for me?"_ I think for a while as Benjamin says to me earlier. _"What destiny?"_


	9. NEW ORDER: CHAPTER NINE

"**NEW ORDER****"**

"QUEST FOR THE ORB"

(Witch and Wizard; After Chapter 13)

_**Byron**_

"Aaargh!" I cry in pain because of my chest aches after being shot by Wisty's lightning bolt. I walk unsteady to my office. I open the door and I found the One leaning on my table. I quickly salute in his presence.

"Organized table, I see" The One walks beside my table "You're documents are properly arranged, unlike my other head officials who scatter or lost the important documents."

"I have the heart to organize my things and documents for the glory of the New Order, sir." I reply still in my salute posture with my eyes steadily still.

"Well now, if you really do have the heart to serve the New Order…" The One says as he shows his palm out front. A hologram appears on his palm. The hologram shows a black and starlight ball.

"What is that?"

"This, Byron, is the Omni-Orb." The One replies as he forwards the hologram to my face "It shows all truths of each person and truths of each event." He looks at me "And I want you to get it for me"

"Where is it?" I ask as I get curious of my next mission

The hologram changes and widens as it fills the room. It shows a destroyed castle with crumbled walls and broken glasses. "Is that the Fallen Castle?" I joke. Legend says that Fallen Castle was known as Leone Castle the capital of the great kingdom of Great Kings of Kings Kingdom in the Greats of Greats Mountain. Because of their wealth and greed the poor became poorer. It was captured by a revolutionary group named Neone Ordaseille. They killed the civilians and took their belongings. They burned the houses and Leone Castle itself. No one knows what happened next.

"It's true"

"It's true?" I ask again surprisingly

"Do you believe that legends can sometimes be true?"

I stay silent and I ask myself _"How is that possible?!"_

"This is where it lies." The One says as he uses his other hand he touches at the center of the castle and zooms where he touches to.

"Are there still soldiers there?"

"Not anymore. According to legend, The Neone Ordaseille left that place to search for more lands." The One continues "I don't specifically know where the castle is, so you must journey far and wide. I want you to find it and retrieve it for me."

I salute "Yes sir" and I quickly walk out from my office to search for this so called orb.


	10. NEW ORDER : CHAPTER TEN

"**NEW ORDER****"**

"MT. DUVENELE"

_**Byron**_

What I hate about mission is I have to look everywhere to search this Greats of Greats Mountain before I found the Omni-Orb.

After I knew my mission, I check the map of the Overworld in a public library. I lay the map across the long table and study it; New Order controlled areas are at the right of the map, at the left of it is Freeland and the margins or borders of the map labels Shadowland. I check landforms surrounding New Order controlled areas.

They're few mountains at north and Mt. Devenule is the tallest mountain. I check next at an encyclopedia about it and according to the results, it is possible to build houses, villages and castles there. Mt. Devenule had once a castle on top, near its peak, but it was destroyed suddenly after a century before _"This might be it .The Mountain of Devenule" _

I walk home directly to pack my things; clothes, pair of shoes and boots, a compass, a map and all things needed for hiking. I zip the bag and look and check around my room "Looks I've got the things that I needed."

I carry my bag; I open the door and surprisingly, I see my mom standing before it. "Mom"

"Byron, oh-um, I-I just want to check you out."

"Mom, I'm going to be just fine."

"Yes, I know." She gently puts her hands on my cheeks "I'm so very proud of you."

"Mom" I reply humiliatingly "I promise, I'll be just fine after a few weeks." I slowly remove her hands away from my face. "I'll be leaving know. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye son!"

I take a long ride on a bus to the starting point of Mt. Devenule. I walk between the trees that bend on the lane that I walk on. After a few hours walk, the sunset begins to wake. I build a tent near the make a campfire I made. I roast pork chops under the flames. I watch the stars twinkle in the dark night. After I eat my supper I sleep in my comfy sleeping bag.

Before the dawn breaks at the east, I wake up. I pack my things and I hike again. This routine keeps on going again and again for the past five days until I found a village nearby and I approach one of the villagers. "Excuse me"

An old man in brown clothes turns to looks at me "Yes, may I help you."

"What's this place?"

"Duvenele Village" he says

"Can you tell me where the castle of Duvenele is?"

"Why is that?" he makes a face suspiciously.

"Well I-" it took me a long time to answer. "I'm just a tourist here. I know that there's a castle here so I'm very curious to see it."

The old man shakes his head slowly "Sorry, I can't take you there. I don't want to bring back the memories of our fallen kingdom."

"Why? What happened to it?"

The old man sighs "You came here to see it but never had you known the history of it."

"I just knew that it was destroyed by the Neone Ordaseille."

"You're a magician?"

Byron's eyes widen surprisingly_ "I can't just tell them that I am a magician, a necromancer." _ He calmly replies "No. What is a magician anyway?"

He nods and replies "Ten years ago, Wizard's Palace or also known as Duvenele castle today, lies on the center of Wiccun Nationae, Mt. Duvenele. It is where wizards and witches live, which is here. This kingdom is connected to The Great King of Kings Kingdom which is headed by the Magician Councilmen." He tilts his head "The kingdoms connected to the Great Kings of Kings Kingdom are Wiccun Nationae, Alchemedes Impirei, Sorceria, Nekro Ordan Tribei and Enchantei Nomadia."

I suspiciously say to my mind _"This guy lives here and knows a lot of magic stuff. So this guy's a wizard?" _

"The Wizard King, one of the councilmen who represented for Nekro Ordan Tribei, is tempted by power to rule the world using his necromancy and make necromancy the only magic on the world, thus he created Neone Ordaseille. He and the necromancers led a revolt against the magicians. They first killed all the sorcerers in Sorceria. Because there are no sorcerers living out there, the sorcery race was erased in the Earth. After weeks of war, Neone Ordaseille overthrew and executed the Magician Councilmen. The magicians who survived the chaos fled to other lands throughout the globe."

I ask him "Then what happened to this Wizard King?"

"The Neone Ordaseille charged to the Five Kingdoms. He uses The Greats of Greats of Kings Kingdom to signify his reign over the kingdoms."

"_Wait what!" _ I ask myself surprisingly. There's something ringing in my ear, even a while ago._"If the Great Kings of Kings Kingdom is in a different place and it's not really here, then the orb is not here too!"_

He continues but this time his voice gone rage "The Wizard King had a son and his son's name is The One Who is The One!" he waves strikes his hand and blasts his magic to me. I fly backward from the impact.

"I know who you are and I'm not that blind. You're a necromancer!" he points.


	11. NEW ORDER: CHAPTER ELEVEN

"**NEW ORDER****"**

"THE LIGHTNING WIZARD"

_**Byron**_

"_I knew it! He is a magician after all!" _ I stand on both legs after being shock by grandpa.

"I'm not that blind necromancer!" He shouts as twirls his hands and smoke and mist comes out from of his hands

"So you can read my mind?"

"Of course, Byron" the old man smiles slyly "For I am the Lightning Wizard!"

"The Lightning Wizard!?" I shock. The Lightning Wizard was one of the great heroes during The Neone Ordaseille Rebellions. His main ability is to control lightning and electricity; he had also other abilities. It was said that he killed 500 necromancers in every battle he fought, but he's power did not last; it was said that he was killed by one of his fellow men.

"People say that you're dead!" I shout.

"Not all legends are true." He continues "Don't be too surprised because you're going down!" the wizard twirls his hands and fumes smoke at me. The smoke fills my environment and covers me and the smoke stings my eyes so I rub my eyes hardly.

"Are your eyes dim?" he insults "Because maybe you want a little light!" He snaps his finger that releases a spark and BOOOM! The smoke reacts to the snap and explodes. I fly backwards and hit my back to a tree.

"_Fused gas" _I say to myself. Fused gases react to spark and explode _"But his going down!" _

I stomp my foot on the ground sending strong seismic waves to him. The ground brakes into rocks, the trees break and fall down to the ground, nearby houses shatter into pieces but the old man stands calmly. _"He's not affected!" _

"It's no use, boy!" he leaps into the air forming air energy ball using his two hands. "This is for the magicians who died under the N.O."

I too form a ball of energy and as he throws it to me, I too, throw it also. The two balls of energy react together and becomes a puff of dust.

"Nice defense" he says "You had counter my attack!"

"I don't have only a nice defense but a nice attack too!" I quickly blast dark icicles at him. He makes a frighten look as the icicles plunge into him. He smashes to the ground and it creates cracks on the ground. "Gotcha"

I leap high in air; raise my hands to gather up energy. I would plunge it to him when I touch the ground but I didn't. While I do my leap, The Lightning Wizard calls his lightning and in a single flash, his lightning strikes me down to the ground. Because of his lightning, my body on the ground is electrified; I couldn't move an inch.

He stands up and walks to me as he makes his lightning energy ball. "Want to finish your suffering?" he insultingly asks "Then die!" He is about to give me the final shot when he is shock to see me or to see something on me. He stops the death blow and walks back. I slightly bend my body forward.

"N-no it can't b-be!" he stutters. "Y-you can't-t be!"

I look behind, thinking he has seen someone like me. _"No one's there"._ I look at myself and the rest of body _"Nothing's different except for some wounds that he gave me."_ Then I look at my chest; my pendant is out on my shirt.

"T-that pendant, is that yours?"

I nod slowly, not knowing what he will do next. He blinks his eyes and moves his head right to left, left to right; he's thinking

"No- No! NO! NO!" He shouts and disappears in the wind. After he's gone, He left my mind is unfixed. I look at my "S" pendant which he feared.


	12. NEW ORDER: CHAPTER TWELVE

"**N****EW ORDE****R"**

"BACK TO THE CITY"

(Witch and Wizard Chapter 40-42)

_**Byron**_

"10,000 feet above form my location o the ground." I hike down Mt. Duvenele, after its uselessness of being here; the orb is not here.

If it was here, I can't get through the wizards and witches who are living around the Duvenele castle because their leader, Lightning Wizard, is against me. They were some of the survivors from the Neone Ordaseille Rebellions in that wizard kingdom.

As the sun sets down, I rest under the shades of a redwood tree. There, I decide to stop the mission for a while when I get back to the City. I open my pack; I pull out a can good and a can opener. I place can opener in place and open the lid of the can. I scoop my spoon into the can and serve the food into my mouth. As I eat my last meal for the day, I gaze the City's top view. I see the tall buildings that touch the sky, the tiny lights that glow in every house and the small cars that go in different directions. After praising the New Order for their good job, I sleep under the shade.

Just before the sun rises, I get up early in the morning and I found myself drool down to my cheek. I rub my wrist to my drool. I stretch upwards and let out a wide yawn. I wrap up my things and journey down the mountain.

I found a known shortcut down the city which is River Down to Town. This river leads to the City so I follow its path along the edge of the river.

After the long walk beside the river, I gaze the west City gates that are near to me now. I hurry my muddy feet to the gates. I enter the city gates and I kneel down on the concreted road with my head up high. _"At last, I'm back!" _ I almost shouted for joy, but don't want to cause a moment of awkwardness in a crowd of busy people. I stand up back on my feet and head to the N.O HQ.

I walk down the sidewalk and I bypass the N.O Courtroom. Suddenly, I jump from a hundred screams inside the courtroom; it might be the wizards or witch's threat and attack. _"Man! Of all the days!" _

I run through the stairs and slam the big door open. I see thousands of horseflies swarming across the room.

"Such a waste of time isn't." a voice says. I turn to see a silhouette man behind the shadows, so I can't note his voice. In the courtroom is a total chaos of the men and horseflies. I see Whit and Wisty hiding under the courtroom table.

"Yes, it is."

"Whit and Wisty Allgood are very threatening to the City." He says. "You know, we should kill them?"

"There is no 'we'. I don't even know you." Then my mind jumps, I ask him "Who are you anyway?"

"Someone who is very familiar, watch me." He says. The screams become more louder; the horseflies turn to leeches.

Then his silhouette melts to the floor and becomes a shadow. He moves on the center of the courtroom and he forms into A bald head man with a shiny red suit; he rises above his shadow, into the light. He shouts "Stop! Stop this kindergarten nonsense! No more flies! No more leeches! No more uncivil disturbances of any kind!"

I am surprise to see that man I'd talk earlier was The One Who is The One.


End file.
